


Secret Weakness

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Kisses Bingo [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Be gentle, F/F, First ever foray into this fandom folks, Kissing Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Catra discovers Adora's secret weakness.  Fortunately, they're no longer on opposite sides.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Kisses Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867150
Kudos: 97





	Secret Weakness

Catra had been kissing her way down Adora’s leg in a relaxed sort of way when suddenly, Adora made a high-pitched, unspellable noise, convulsed, and threw Catra off. Catra dug her claws into the bed and bristled, aware that her eyes were wide.  _ “What did you do that for!” _

“Sorry,” Adora said, flipping over. “Just—don’t do that again.”

“Don’t do  _ what _ again? I wasn’t doing anything? You went all—” Catra attempted to make a gesture that conveyed  _ limbs in all directions.* _ It probably looked ridiculous.

Catra hated looking ridiculous, and that was probably driving a little bit of her—call it  _ tension,  _ it wasn’t exactly anger, but she was definitely  _ annoyed _ at Adora, unless something was actually wrong, in which case she—wasn’t entirely sure what she would do, her first impulse was to track down anything that was hurting Adora and explain to it why claws were scary, which was a ridiculous impulse since Adora could absolutely, definitely take care of herself, and besides, Adora squawking and jumping at something wasn’t something you could trick, beat up, or launch a military campaign against—

“That spot behind the knee. It isn’t—just don’t do it again.”

Catra thought about it.

“Adora,” she said finally.

“Yes?”

“Are you ticklish?”

“No! Absolutely not! Me, ticklish? Pfft, as if!”

That was one thing about Adora. She was an absolutely  _ terrible _ liar. “I think you’re ticklish.”

“No I’m not!” It came out fast and high pitched.

“Are you ticklish  _ here—” _ Catra brushed her fingers against Adora’s neck.

“Eep!”

“Or maybe  _ here—” _ Armpit. Catra didn’t actually know that much about tickling people, but she had a sense that there were some typical vulnerable sites, ripe for attack.

“Yeep! Catra—”

“Or maybe—” Catra slid down the bed, ready to launch her ultimate attack. “The bottoms—of your feet—”

“Yahahahahah  _ nonononooo Catra stop it!” _

Catra withdrew her forces, or rather her fingers. Just brush gently, that was the ticket, and Adora was completely vulnerable. She would have to remember that. For reasons.

“The Hero of Etheria’s secret weakness,” she observed, coming back up to the head of the bed. “People gently brushing her feet.”

“Shut up.”

“Should have come after you with a feather duster. Instant Horde Victory, death and darkness for a thousand years, hopes crushed and dreams destroyed, blah blah blah. Wish I’d known.”

“You don’t really,” Adora said.

Catra sighed. Adora, of course, couldn’t take a joke. “No, I don’t  _ really _ really, it’s just funny. Besides, now I know how to win an argument with you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t dare, remember?”

Adora surged forward suddenly and was on top of Catra, pinning her down. Catra squeaked. “You wouldn’t dare,” Adora said, “because I’m about to find out if  _ you’re _ ticklish.”


End file.
